Now And Forever
by vic32
Summary: True love finds its happy ending among family and friends.Sequel to Finding Family.
1. Chapter 1

**OK last part i don't use a beta so all mistake my own please don't shoot me over it. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Reviews always welcome. I'm just borrowing these guys feel free to use. :)**

**NOW AND FOREVER**

Ray Kowalski was up early. He already had was dressed and fed Benton. It had being a few days since Fraser was realised from hospital after suffering from a mild heart attack. Ray still could not believe that his Ben could have had one. Fraser at the moment was still sound asleep.

Ray was soon joined by Ray Veccico who had gone out to get fresh rolls for breakfast. Stan looked up at him as he came in, "Morning Veccico".

Ray replied with a smile, "Morning Stan". After setting down the rolls and getting a cup of coffee for himself Ray sat down at the table with Stan. For the past few mornings Ray and Stan have had some good chats over breakfast. They had become fast friends.

As they were talking for a bit Stan asked a question that had bin on his mind, "Veccico I hope you don't mind me asking but awhile back I had heard that you and Stella were having twins. I didn't know if it was true or not"?

Ray laughed, "Ya I heard that as well. No not true. Stella had bin stung by a bee and well she swelled up in all the wrong places. And while at the hospital she visited a friend who had just given birth and someone saw her come out of the maternity ward. And so put two and two together and got five". Stan laughed at this, "Bet Stell wasn't happy about that hay"? Ray shaking his head, "You've no idea".

As Benton lay gazing at his mobile and Diefenbaker guarded Ray and Stan talked on.

"Veccico I was just wondering if you've found an apartment or something to live in. Because if you haven't this one is available once we leave in a few days. I'm leaving it fully furnished I'm only taking some stuff like my CDS and DVDs and stuff but everything else is staying. It's a nice area and the landlady is pretty cool"?

With a slight chuckle, "Do you know that I was just going to ask you if you knew of any apartments coming up for rent in this building anytime soon. I must say I do like this place. So you think your landlady will go for it me taking over this place"?

Nodding, "Sure she will. Another cop quite and clean she'll love it".

Ray looked at Benton as he had done about ten times since he came back from going to the shop. Ray was smiling sweetly at him. This didn't go unnoticed by Stan. "Ray go ahead pick him up. I'm sure he'd love his uncle Ray to hold him"? Stan said softly.

Ray immediately picked Benton up, "hey little guy. How you doing today. All smiles and giggles I see"?

Ray sat with Benton in his arms. Ray saw a very amused looking Stan watching him. Ray spoke with a laugh to his voice, "What you grinning at"?

Still amused looking, "Noting Ray. It's just it suites you as all. Ya listen ta me. You find yourself someone you can this with. You're meant to have this Veccico"?

Ray found himself doing Fraser's puffin face to Benton. "You know I didn't think I wanted kids. They never seemed to like me much. Well maybe because Benny was always with me and they always loved him. But you know I do, I do want kids of my own so much"?

They chatted for another half hour before a sleepy ruffled looking Fraser came into the kitchen. Stan was straight up, "And what do you think your doing out of bed mister Mountie"?

"R-Stan I've slept in late enough. My god it's half nine already". Fraser said sounding winy.

Slapping his forehead Stan went on, "Ben, Ben, Ben you just got out of hospital after having a heart attack. You were ordered to rest. Now if you want tea I'll bring you tea. If you want breakfast I'll bring you that. So back to bed Ben Dr Kowalski's ordered got it"?

With pleading eyes to Ray Fraser hoped for back up. But Ray agreed, "Sorry Benny but Kowalski's right. You should be in bed. Don't worry we'll keep you company during the day so you won't get bored"?

Giving in Fraser turned and headed back to the bedroom muttering, "I'm not a baby and it was only a mild heart attack". But out loud for them to hear he said, "Very well Stanley, Ray". Both Ray and Stan through their eyes to heaven as did Benton and Diefenbaker. Stan playfully slapped Fraser on the arm for calling him Stanley.

Settling back into bed sitting up against the headboard. Stan covered Ben back up, "There you go Ben. I know you don't like staying in bed but you need your rest Ben and the doctors gave you orders. Anyway you'll need your strength we are visiting mum and dad and the Veccico's before we leave and I think Welsh wants us to drop by the 27th as well so rest. I'm leaving in a few minutes to collect my final papers from the lawyers they are ready so you're officially my boss. Lucky for us this new programme allows married couples to work together".

Lacing his fingers with Stan's, "Stan I just don't like staying in bed but I understand. So for you Benton and of course Diefenbaker I will. And yes we are lucky about this programme allowing us to work together. We'll make it work show them it can be done"?

Kissing Fraser's hand, "We sure will Ben. Look I'm taking Benton and Diefenbaker with me for some fresh air. Veccico will be here going over some more files before he starts back tomorrow. So if you need anything just ask him alright. Oh Ya he is taking over the flat when we leave so it's all good".

With a bright smile, "That's wonderful Stan. This is a lovely area so Ray will do well here. Take it easy now ok and be careful love you".

Going out the bedroom door, "I'll just get you some breakfast my love and I'll be off ok. Now remember you stay in bed or I'll give Veccico permission to cuff you to the bed"? Fraser laughed a hearty laugh, "Understood".

Stan came back in and joined Ray and Benton. Ray asked, "Well how was he about being sent back to bed"?

Stan sat and chuckled, "Pouting. Believe me a pouting Mountie not good. But I'm telling you Veccico Ben he is not used to being the one looked after. He is always the one doing the looking after. If I had one wish I'd go back in time and give a piece if my mind to everyone who has ever hurt my Ben. I mean how can you look at that smiling face and want to hurt him"?

Cradling Benton Ra replied in a hush tone, "Ya Kowalski your right. Even after the Victoria thing he didn't really want help. Tried pushing me away. He kept saying sorry like it was his mantra. I never really blamed him ok maybe for a second but she had him. She had him hook line and sinker. But you're good for him. You know what to do how to handle him. Just watch for his nightmare Benny had quite a few bad ones in hospital after Victoria"?

Stan let out a heavy sigh, "Funny you should say that Veccico. Ben did have a few while I was up in Canada with him. But the one he had the night of his heart attack just about did me in. God Veccico his voice was childlike and crying. He kept saying over and over, _'Sorry daddy, sorry daddy I couldn't stop the bad man. Sorry daddy I could stop mommy bleeding. I tried daddy I tried to be brave just like you daddy'_. Taking a breath, "God Veccico I think he must have seen it all happened his own mum getting killed. No child should see that. He must have blocked it out"?

Ray paled, "Jesus Stan. He has never spoken of that. So he must have blocked it all out. What should we do about it"?

Nodding sadly, "Your right Ray. Because he didn't remember the dream the next morning at all. I didn't say anything but I will when the time is right. When he go's to see the shrink or something"?

Stan got up and packed Benton's nappy bag with all he needed for his few hours out. He brought Ben his breakfast and joined Ray again. "So Ray will you be ok while I'm out". Waving his hand, "We will be fine. I'll be reading these files and I'll keep and eyes and ears out for him don't worry"? With that Stan left with Benton and Diefenbaker.

Ray checked on Fraser every now and then but Fraser mostly slept. Only waking to use that toilet and to have tea and something to eat.

Ray sat in the chair beside the bed as he handed Fraser his latest cup of tea. Ray leaned back in the chair, "Benny you do know that you gave us all quite a fright don't you"?

Drinking his tea, "I must confess I scared myself. I thought just as I got everything I've ever wanted it was gone again you know. Just like everything else everyone I love gets hurt or dies"?

Ray looked at Fraser with sad eyes, "Ah gezz Benny. Now you listen. You follow the doctor's orders. No playing the super Mountie you hear me. You take your family home got it and you enjoy it and treasure it"?

Fraser nodded, "Your right Ray I will. I will always treasure it".

Meanwhile Stan hurried around. First picking up his final papers from the lawyers office. Had a cup of coffee in his favourite place. Then bought something nice to make for their dinners. From now on with the exception of one or two days they would eat healthy. Now Stan headed home to the man he love more then anything in this world and that included his beloved GTO.

**Well chapter 1 hope you liked it. I don't own these guys wished I did just borrowing them please reviews are welcome. Remember this is fiction anything can happen in my world. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was around midday and Ray Kowalski was about to head out to the post office. Ray was posting all his worldly belongings that he was taking with him to his new home in Canada. Earlier that morning Ray Kowalski's parents picked up Benton so they could spend the day with them. This trilled Ray and Fraser. Benton was having a day with his grandparents. Unknown to Fraser Ray had organised a surprise for him which he'd find out about by the end of the day. Lucky his parents thought it was a marvellous idea and kept it quite. Ray had arranged a photo season for Benton wear he would be dressed up for them. It was going to be a perfect surprise for his Ben.

Ray was sitting on the arm of the couch, "So Ben will you be ok here on your while I go out for a bit"?

Looking into Ray's eyes, "I'll be fine Ray. Ray Veccico will be home very soon anyway. Remember his work date was changed for starting. So don't worry I promise I'll just sit and read ok"?

Satisfied with Fraser's answer, "Ok Ben but remember I have my spies".

Fraser laughed, "Mounties honour Ray". Giving a cheeky grin Ray leaned down and kissed Fraser goodbye.

Stella sat in her car watching her former husband leave his apartment building. Stella had been waiting for the opportunity to get Benton Fraser on his own. Stella wanted to have it out wit him. She has been trying for the past ten days but there had been no sign of them anywhere not even her current husband. Oh she had gotten messages on her phone from him for her to phone him. But Stella just thought he wanted to get back with her and that was out of the question so she never returned his calls. Stella had no idea that Benton Fraser had suffered a mild heart attack. So once the coast was clear Stella headed up to the apartment.

Fraser as promised remained on the couch. Settled back reading his book. It was strange Fraser thought Ray Kowalski and Benton were only a part of his life for such a short time. Yet now he was alone in the apartment he missed the noise or just the feel of someone else there with him.

A knock to the door broke Fraser out of his thoughts. Fraser made his way slowly over to answer the door. Even though Fraser had been out of the hospital for a few days now his movements made him tired and his chest still hurt.

Fraser opened the door and to his surprise Stella Veccico stood outside it. Fraser found his voice to be hoarse, Hello Mrs Veccico I'm afraid neither Ray nor Stan are here at the moment I'm afraid"?

Looking at him with cold eyes, "Yes Fraser I'm aware they are not here. I am here to speak to you. Can I come in or do you want to do this on your doorstep"?

Fraser had no idea what she wanted or why she was been so cold. What had he done? He had done noting to her current husband or her last as they had only recently gotten together.

Stepping aside, "Oh of course I'm sorry please do come in Mrs Veccico. May I offer you some tea or coffee"?

Stepping in, "No that won't be necessary Fraser. I just came here to talk to you".

Leaning against the counter Fraser regarded her, "What is that you'd like to talk to me about Mrs Veccico"?

Before speaking Stella just looked at Fraser. Something seamed off. His movements were slow and careful. And Stella noticed that he was paler then usual.

Stella sat down, "I came here to get you to see how stupid this relationship you have going with Stanley is. I mean for god sake he wasn't even gay. What did you do to him? Did you trick or brainwash him in someway"?

Folding his arms and leaning back against the counter Fraser spoke. In a calm voice, "Excuse me but I did not trick or brainwash Ray as you say. If you must know it was Ray who declared his love for me first Mrs Veccico"?

Stella turned her glare on Fraser, "I don't believe you. The Stanley I knew would never do anything like that"?

Fraser smiled, "The RAY you knew. Did you know Ray? The Ray I know is loving and giving"?

Stella let out a short laugh, "Ya well the Stanley I knew was needy. Always going on about wanting children. Settling down with a house and a garden. He wanted a dog. Stanley had no regard for my career or his own. Never really worse the clothes I bought him unless he had to for a party. He was always going around dressed like a waste of space for god sake"?

Fraser could not believe what he was hearing coming out her mouth. "Excuse Mrs Veccico. But you obliviously didn't know Ray very well. Ray is the least needy person I have ever met. Ray came up to Canada on a phone call from my secretary to help me. Ray give whole heartily to everyone he meets. As for Ray's dress style it's his own and I like it. If Ray is comfortable that's all that matters. As for children Mrs Veccico. We have Benton. And if Ray wants more he shall have more. My sister has already told me if I ever needed a surrogate she'd do it for my partner. Or if Ray wishes to adopt instead I'll support him in that as well"?

Stella was now furious because she was not getting to the Mountie. Now in his face and her voice rose. "You god dammed stupid Mountie. You think your all that. But I tell you you're not getting your hands on my Ray"?

Stella stopped when she realised what she had said. Fraser's eyes widened in surprise at what she had said as well.

Smiling now, "You Ray. I thought your Ray was Ray Veccico who you are currently divorcing. To be honest Mrs Veccico I can't understand what either Ray saw in you. Both have loving hearts. Both have generous sprits and you are just cold"?

Stella was so angry at Fraser's word and the truth in them that she just lashed out. She slapped Fraser hard across the face just as Ray Veccico walked through the door.

Ray Veccico was shocked and stopped dead. He found his voice a few seconds later, "Stella what the hell do you think your doing. Benny just got out of hospital after having a heart attack Stella"?

Ray moved to Fraser's side while Stella stood still at what she had just done. The words had hurt more because Fraser was right. She had been talking about Ray Kowalski and not Ray Veccico. She was still shamefully in love with Ray Kowalski and it pained her that Fraser had come in and given him the love he needed and a child. With the possibility for more. She gave him noting but heartache.

Ray Veccico sat Fraser down, "Sheesh Benny you ok"?

Fraser sat, "I'm fine Ray. I should be apologising to Mrs Veccico what I said was uncalled for. I hope you can accept my apology"?

Stella found her voice, "I-I'm sorry Fraser I didn't mean to strike you. I don't know why I did it. Of course I accept but there is no need for you to say that"?

Ray wouldn't let up, "You know Stella your very lucky it was me and not Kowalski that came through that door. Because there is no doubt it would not have been pretty. Why did you hit him"?

Stella struggled, "He just made me so mad. I really don't know. I didn't know about the heart attack I'm sorry I'll just go"?

Ray looked coldly at her, "Ya Stella I think that would be for the best. And if you had just returned my phone calls you would have known. Stella you'll be pleased to know that I signed and dropped off the divorce papers this morning. So just go Stella"?

Stella held back her tears and left saying, "I'm sorry". Once more and closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile Ray Kowalski had just finished at the post office and headed to meet his parents. They were meeting at Happy Days Picture Studios to have Benton's photos taken. The photographer agreed to do some of Diefenbaker as well.

The photo season went great Benton was on his best behaviour as was Diefenbaker. Ray also got photos done of Benton and Diefenbaker with his parents. They were so happy with their grandchild. It didn't matter how this gift came into their lives he was a blessing to their family. Or that their son was marrying a man. Their son was really happy and that to any parent is all that should matter. So at the end of their day out Ray headed home with Benton and Diefenbaker and Ray's mum and dad headed home to their own house.

Back at the apartment Ray Veccico was trying to make sense at what had gone on. Fraser had told Ray what he had said to Stella and Ray didn't think that it warranted her hitting him. The thing was there was no way to hide it from Ray Kowalski. Because there was a hand mark on Fraser's face where she had hit him. Plus her ring that she was wearing had cut his face.

Ray Veccico asked, "So Benny so what you going to tell Kowalski about this"? Fraser looked sadly, "The truth".

Ray Kowalski came through the door carrying Benton and followed by Diefenbaker. He immediately sensed the air in the room but still shouted, "Honey I'm home".

Ray Veccico came out from the kitchen, "Hi Ya Kowalski". Stan heard the tone in that and put Benton down to sleep before coming back in.

Taking off his coat, "Ok what's up. What happened"? That's when he saw Fraser's face.

Running straight over, "Jesus Ben. What happened? Who did this to you? Did you call it in"?

Fraser spoke softly, "Stan I'm fine. It was my own fault. I shouldn't have said those things to Mrs Veccico. She was just acting to the things I said"?

Stan was stunned, "Mrs Veccico do you mean Stella. Stella did this to you. What the hell was she thinking? What could you possibly have said to make her hit you Ben"?

Fraser told him all what had happened. Stan got up, "That's not enough for her to hit you Ben. I'm going to see her. That's not right". Before Ray Veccico or Fraser could stop him Stan was out the door and mad as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ray Kowalski jumped into his GTO and gunned it into action. On the drive to Stella's place his head was buzzing and his body fuelled with anger. How could she have done this? If Stella wanted to say something why say it to Fraser and not to him. Stella always has to take it one step to far. This time Stella had stepped way over the line.

Finally reaching her door. Ray Kowalski took in a deep breath and knocked. Stella was not surprised to see that Ray was standing there when she opened the door.

In a masked voice, "What are you doing here Stanley"?

Ray was fuming, "So I'm Stanley now fine. But Stella what the hell do you think you were doing hitting Ben like that"?

Stella cut him off, "Please come in. we don't want to air our dirty laundry in public do we"?

Ray snorted a laugh, "Ya Stell as if we haven't done that before. Besides you can only do that with your husband. Which as from now you have none"?

Stella interrupted, "How dare you. Why are you here anyway"?

Smirking at her, "If you have to ask Stell you're really acting stupid. Ok if you must know. What the hell got into you? Why hit Ben. The man just got out of hospital after having a heart attack Stell. If you wanted to talk to someone about this you should have talked to me not Ben. Have you any idea what that man has bin through. For god sake a little girl fell from his grip and died. A little girl who turned out to be family Stell. How would you have felt if that was your nice Rosie? Just think about that. You didn't even ask that night you came for dinner how he was coping. You just said I'm not listening to this crap and left"?

Stella just sat there and listened, "Ray I honestly don't know why I did that. I think it's because I realised how much I'm still in love with you. How much it hurts. I know I'm never going to have the same love from you ever again. That you have everything you have ever wanted. And it's with a man for Christ's sake"?

Ray smiled, "Ya well Stell your right. You're never going to have my love back. Not the way you want it. I will always love in someway but not like that. And do you know yes I am truly happy now. I'm the happiest I've ever bin. I have a man who loves me for me Stell. He doesn't want to change any part of me. I still have my job as a Detective part time. We have a son with the possibility for more. We have a fantastic cabin and a hell of a lot of land. We have two horse and sled dogs. I'm opening my own business. Me Stell skinny ass Ray Kowalski his own business who would have thought that. And do you know no one up there bats and eye at us. If anything they have opened their arms to us fully. And I love it up there. I hope someday day you take your head out of your ass and grow up. Stop putting your career first because I tell you. You have no idea what you're missing out on"?

Stella was stunned by his words. Ray had never spoken to her like that before. Stella spoke softly, "I-I'm sorry Ray. I don't know what to say. So I gather I'm never going to make you see sense. That this is all so very stupid. Because it is and you know it"?

Ray throws his hands in the air, "Oh STELLA get over it. I hope and pray to god I don't see sense. I'm in love and I'm loved and I'm NOT giving that up for no one. Not to anyone. We will be sending you a wedding invite but it's up to you. I better be going my family is waiting for me. Good luck with your career because that's all that matters right"?

With that Ray left shutting the door. Stella sat at her kitchen table all alone in her empty apartment. Stella looked around at it. Ray was right Stella thought she was only interested in her career. She could never see herself with a family and yet she yearned for Ray Kowalski. She'd lost two Ray's both with huge hearts and they were extremely happy and it didn't include her. Stella steeled herself and got up and left for her office to prepare for her next case.

Ray got back into his GTO and headed to Happy Pictures Studio's to pick up the photos. Ray had paid extra to have them done the same day. He had one of the pictures framed and it made him smile. Noting was going to get him down. He had a wonderful family waiting for him. Not even Stella was going to ruin that for him.

Ray was now back his apartment door. Leaving out a breath to get rid of the last of his anger towards Stella. So going through the door once again singing, "Honey I'm home". He saw that both Ray Veccico and Fraser looking at him from the couch.

Stan walked over leaving the surprise by the door. Putting his hands by his side, "Ok guys before you say anything. Everything is fine. I didn't do anything stupid. Ok it is over and done with. Don't want to talk about it again ok"?

Both Ray Veccico and Fraser stayed quite and just nodded their answer.

Smiling happily Stan went on all excited, "Ok good. Now Ben I have a surprise for you. Veccico you can stay for this its fine your family anyway. Today I met up with mum and dad and we had a photo season done with them and Benton and Diefenbaker as a surprise for you. I had to pay extra to have them done on the same day but I was worth it I hope you think so"?

Stan hurried and got the photos. Sitting on the couch with Fraser and Ray who was holding a now awake Benton. Diefenbaker smiling happily at their feet.

Fraser smiled sweetly taking the photos. Stan handed them to him keeping the framed one till last. The photos were beautiful. They showed Benton looking cute dressed up as a bumble bee sitting on a flower. Others had him sitting with Ray's parents and some with Diefenbaker. Now Stan handed him the framed one which was wrapped up. "Save the best till last Ben".

Fraser opened it carefully. On seeing the photo tears of pure love and joy filled his eyes. The photo showed Benton dressed as a Mountie with Diefenbaker by his side smiling. The back drop was just like their home a cabin and snow capped mountains.

Fraser's voice was shaky, "It's beautiful Stan. I don't know what to say. And thank you this is the nicest thing I've ever just thank you my love"?

Ray Veccico had tears in his eyes also, "Sheesh Kowalski didn't realise you were a romantic". Seeing they wanted to kiss, "Kiss him for god sake I'll close my eyes I promise". With that he covered his eyes and Stan kissed his Ben sweetly whispering, "Love Ya Ben never forget it". Fraser whispered back, "Never".

Stan picked up Benton, "Here I'll just give him his bath. I'm sure that little Benton is sticky from his busy day. I'll leave you to look at up your photos. Oh I've arranged for Buck to send one of your mum and dad the photographer said he can make you a beautiful photo with Benton in with it ok. I'll make tea when I come back ok. You two rest got it"?

Fraser and Ray smiled, "Got it".

Stan hurried to the bathroom with Benton. Diefenbaker insisted on joining them. Which left Ray and Fraser alone?

Ray kept looking at the photos and the look of pure joy and love on Fraser's face. Placing a hand on Fraser's arm, "Kowalski really loves you doesn't he Benny. And you feel just as strong don't ya"?

Not taking his eyes off the photos, "Yes Ray. You know if you had told me I have all this someday I wouldn't have believed you. But now I do. I just keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it's all just a wonderful dream. And do you know I hope I never wake up. I never want to lose this. Is it real"? Ray smiled, "Ya Benny it's real and you deserve it buddy".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was just before the babysitter would arrive to the apartment as Fraser and Ray had a party to go to. The guys at the 27th and their families had organised a going away party for them. Sitting around having tea before she arrived.

Ray Veccico cleared his throat, "Guys can I ask you something"?

Fraser took a sip of his tea, "Of course you can Ray. You can ask us anything".

Clasping both hands together, "Ok, ok listen Welsh told me. Well I don't have to start work for another month. So Welsh suggested more or less I get away for a bit for a break. So I was wondering or well hoping I could come up North for bit with you both. You know support you during the trial. I could look after Benton so you'd have one less thing to worry about. Is there any good hotels or inns or something I could stay in"?

Fraser and Stan looked at each other and nodded. Stan spoke for them, "Veccico we'd love you to come. But staying in a hotel or anything is out of the question. Family stays in the quest room got it. And yes we'd love your support and help wouldn't we Ben"?

Smiling, "Ah yes, yes we would. You know your always welcome Ray. Your help and support is very much appreciated".

Smiling broadly, "Great thanks. So I'll just go phone and get my ticket in order. I'm looking forward to seeing where you live. And I hope this time. Our plane doesn't crash or you go blind or lose the use of your legs Benny. Oh and not get shot at that would be nice change Benny"?

Stan chuckled, "Just watch out Veccico. They have some sort of Hug computation going on up there or something"?

Ray looked confused. But Fraser answered, "Stan they are just friendly. Ray you'll be fine".

Just then the landlady's daughter arrived to baby sit Benton. She often helps the people in the building by babysitting. She used the money to pay for her books and school trips as she wanted to pay her own way with them. She felt her mother had enough to pay for with her brothers and sisters. So left with all the contact numbers and happy with her Fraser and Ray headed for the party.

The room hired was filled with all their friends and family. Even some of the people from Fraser's old building turned up. The guys from the 27th went to a great deal of trouble decorating the hall. It had both the American and Canadian flags hanging up. Photos taken of them over the years where displayed around the room. You could tell a lot of love and care went into the room.

Everyone was having such a great time. The DJ played all their favourite songs and the food was going down a treat. Fraser and Ray could not believe that their friends and family had done all this for them.

Fraser stood and watched his Ray dance with his mother with a happy but sad thoughts going through his head. Broken out of his thoughts as Huey spoke to him, "You doing ok there Red you looked miles away penny for them"?

Smiling but not breaking his gaze on the dancing pair. Clearing his throat, "I'm sorry. I'm fine. They look good dancing together. I'm just worried that Ray doesn't know what he is giving up to marry me and move to Canada"?

Huey looked as well, "Fraser Ray loves you anyone can see that. I know he wouldn't be doing it if he didn't want to. Ray loves whole heartily so I'd say he know exactly what he is doing so don't worry".

As Ray danced with his mother. His mother could see the love he had for Fraser and the happiness it brought him shine out of his eyes. Looking into her son's eyes, "Stanley my dear why don't you ask Fraser to dance"?

Ray blushed, "Mum we wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable".

Shaking her head, "Stanley my dear boy all these people are your friends and family and are here for you both. They wouldn't be here if they were uncomfortable with you both. Or they wouldn't all be going all the way to Canada for your wedding now would they"?

Ray knew his mother was right, "Your right mum I'll ask him after this dance. Thanks mum for not hating me. I love you. We both love you". Ray kissed his mothers cheek and continued to dance.

Once the dance with his mother was over Ray went over to the DJ. Ray requested a certain song to be played and asked for it not to be started until he nodded to him. The DJ was more then happy to help him out.

Ray made his way over to Fraser and held out his hand, "May I have this dance".

Fraser blushed, "You sure Ray. You wouldn't be too uncomfortable"?

Giving Fraser the look, "Ben come on. I requested a special song. Dance and listen to the words. Come on I love ya".

Smiling the brightest smile, "I'd love to Ray". Ray took his hand a guided him to the dance floor and nodded to the DJ to start the song.

_Us against the world _

_Against the worldUs against the world _

_Against the world You and I, we've been at it so long _

_I still got the strongest fire _

_You and I, we still know how to talk _

_Know how to walk that wire _

_Sometimes I feel like The world is against me _

_The sound of your voice, baby That's what saves me _

_When we're together I feel so invincible Cause it's us against the world _

_You and me against them all _

_If you listen to these words _

_Know that we are standing tall _

_I don't ever see the day that_

_ I won't catch you when you fall _

_Cause it's us against the world tonight _

_Us against the world _

_Against the world _

_There'll be days _

_We'll be on different sides but _

_That doesn't last too long _

_We find ways to get it on track _

_And know how to turn back on _

_Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together_

_ Then you hold me close _

_And you make it better _

_When I'm with you _

_I can feel so unbreakable _

_Cause it's us against the world _

_You and me against them all _

_If you listen to these words _

_Know that we are standing tall _

_I don't ever see the day that _

_I won't catch you when you fall _

_Cause it's us against the world tonight _

_We're not gonna break _

_Cause we both still believe_

_ We know what we've got_

_ And we've got what we need alright _

_We're doing something right..._

_Cause it's us against the world _

_You and me against them all _

_If you listen to these words_

_ Know that we are standing tall_

_ I don't ever see the day that_

_ I won't catch you when you fall_

_ Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_ Us against the world_

_ You and me against them all _

_If you listen to these words_

_ Know that we are standing tall _

_I don't ever see the day that _

_I won't catch you when you fall _

_Us against the world _

_Yeah it's Us against the world, baby _

_Us against the world _

_Tonight Us against the world _

_Against the world Us against the world_

_(Westlife. Back Hone album)_

Once the song was finished Ben and Ray just stood looking into each others eyes. Ben's eyes were filled with tears of joy, "That was beautiful Ray. Thank you".

Ray kissed Ben gently on the nose, "It's my pleasure Ben love".

Everyone had more food and drink and enjoyed the night. No one gave a second glance at Fraser and Ray if they held hands or hugged. Even a kiss on the cheek and if they did look it was to see how well they fitted together. It was love all the way and it made them feel better seeing it.

It was the end of night and Fraser and Ray stood on the DJ's platform. Getting everyone's attention Ray spoke, "Everyone listen up and see will Ya". Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to them.

Smiling, "Thank you. Ok first off Ben and I would like to thank you for tonight. We really had a great time. And secondly Ben and I would like to thank you for your support. For those of you who wish to remain unknown you've no idea how thankful I am. Just thanks you all. You know it's not easy coming out like this. Been a cop and on the wrong side of 30 something. Well once again thank you and we hope you can all make it to the wedding".

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast led by Ray Veccico, "May your future be filled with everything you dream and wish for to Benny and Ray".

Everyone echoed that, "To Benny and Ray". And they raised their glasses.

Fraser and Ray blushed and laughed at the use of their names.

Finally they sat in the airport waiting for their boarding call. As usual Ray Kowalski was pacing. He was a nervous flyer. Ray Veccico whispered to Fraser, "Kowalski always like this Benny"?

Watching him pace, "I'm afraid so yes. But I think been a nervous flyer is partly my fault Ray"?

Looking at Fraser with a confused expression, "Why would you say that Benny"?

Sighing, "Well Ray I did push him out of a plane into snow with no Para shoot. I think that's what set him off"?

Finally called for their flight Fraser carried Benton while Ray carried their bags with Ray Veccico tagging behind.

Ray Veccico laughed. Fraser turned to him, "What's so funny Ray"?

Still laughing, "I'm just thinking we look like that Tom Selleck you know three men and a baby"?

Looking at how they looked Fraser laughed, "True Ray. But we have one difference we have a wolf".

All three laughed at that as they made their way to their seats. This time Ray Kowalski took the inside seat. He did not want to deal with the smell again on the plane if he had to. Anyway he told his Ben he wasn't getting away with so this was pay back.

Heading off to their new life in Canada they couldn't stop smiling. Ray noticed that Fraser was thinking. Snapped out of his thought's when his Ray spoke to him, "Penny for them Ben".

Gazing lovingly at his Ray, "Sorry Ray I was just thinking".

Using his coy voice, "What ya thinking about Ben"?

Using his stern voice but not very well, "Ray I was just thinking it could be my ears but at the party your mother called your brother Paul not James or was I hearing things"?

Ray laughed, "No Ben you heard right.Ok as you know I'm Stanley Raymond Kowalski right. Well my brother is Paul James Kowalski. He goes by James he likes it better".

Fraser laughed," So you're like two peas in a pod Ray".

Chuckling, "Ya but my hear this. My dad is Marian Damian Kowalski go figure. You think that my dad would have learned and just called me Ray to start with"?

Taking Ray's hand in his and kissing it, "I love your family Ray. You're unique. I can't wait to add Kowalski to my name".

That made gasp and smile even wider. Looking even more forward to starting his life in Canada. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep. Still holding Fraser's hand in his.

Ray Veccico watch from across the isle at the happy pair. Knowing his Benny chose well this time. Plus praying they landed soon as the big guy next to him seemed to think he was a pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was dark by the time they reached the cabin. All but Fraser slept all they way in the SUV from the airport to the cabin. Which was lucky because he was the one doing the driving? Pulling up at the cabin and looking at his sleeping friends and lover. Fraser really didn't want to wake them but of course he had to they couldn't freeze in the SUV all night.

Finally finding his voice, "We're home time to wake up".

Waking slowly and looking around. Feeling embarrassed that they slept all the way and left all the driving to Fraser.

Ray Kowalski managed to speak, "Awe gezz Ben I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep all the way. Why didn't Ya wake me"?

Looking into his lover's eyes, "Ray, Ray, Ray you were tired and had a long journey. Come on now lets get inside".

Ray Veccico was still coming around, "So ah we're here right"? He said in a sleepy voice.

Smiling tiredly, Yes Ray we are here".

They all headed inside. Billy and James had already headed home. Because Fraser had rung them to say they were on their way home and if they want to head home before it got dark that would be fine. Which they were happy to do as it was harder to drive at night.

Each took in the bags while Fraser brought in Benton and put him into bed with Diefenbaker as usual going under his cot. The cabin was warm because Billy and James had lit the fire and had left dinner for them ready to eat.

Ray Veccico stood in the middle of the sitting room looking around the place. Seeing both Fraser and the other Ray were watching him.

Smiling, "Benny I got to tell Ya this place is beautiful. A lot better then your father's cabin. It has power and running water is that allowed Benny"?

Coming to his side, "Ah yes Ray. I thought I'd try these new fandangle inventions". Ray saw the teasing laughter in Fraser's eyes and laughed.

Still laughing Ray Kowalski joined in. they may have been tired but it was always good when Fraser pulled your leg.

The night passed quickly and morning dawned. It found them all sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.

Clasping his cup Fraser bright as a button, "So Ray I thought I'd show you around town today if you'd like"?

It always amazed them that Fraser could say Ray and they would know exactly which Ray he was taking to. They tried Stanley and Stan but it didn't really work as Fraser kept going back to using Ray.

Nodding into his cup still trying to wake up, "Ya Benny I'd love that".

Turning his head to his Ray, "What are your plans for the day would you care to join us"?

Waving his hand, "Am no Ben. I think I'll just unpack and get the clothes washed. Then I'll head to Billy and James's place and give them their money for helping out here. Even though I know they won't take it. I'll do it anyway".

All headed in their separate directions for the day. Fraser and his Ray didn't part without a very loving kiss.

As Fraser and Ray Veccico walked side by side in step with one another just like when they were partners. They chatted comfortably. They were brought out of their conversation by two kids shouting excitedly.

Ray Veccico saw two kids running towards them shouting, "Sergeant Ben, Sergeant Ben".

Ray smiled and Fraser crouched down as the two boys got to him. Fraser hugged them to greet them.

Looking into the little boys eyes, "Hi Billy, Hello Ben how are you today. And where's your mother"?

Both boys pointed to the shop. Just then a very angry looking woman came out. But on seeing who her boys were with her face softened.

She came over, "I'm so sorry Sergeant Ben. Billy Ben you should know better to run off like that"?

Biting their lips, "Sorry mum. We were just so happy to see Sergeant Ben again".

Fraser smiled and put his hands on the boy's heads, "It's quite alright Mrs Tully I'm sure they won't off again. I'd like to introduce you to my other former partner from Chicago Ray Veccico. Ray his is Mrs Tully constable Tully's wife and these are their wonderful children".

Mrs Tully blushed and Ray held out his hand and shook hers, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs Tully".

They chatted some more before heading for the detachment.

On entering the building they were immediately greeted by a very happy Gillian Moran hugging the life out of both of them.

With bright eyes, "Oh Sergeant your back". Frowning at how pale he was she started feeling his forehead. This made Ray laugh.

With her hands on her hips, "Ok Sergeant what happen. And no saying I'm fine Gill, spill"?

Blushing and fiddling with his Stetson. Fraser knew that their was no getting around Gill. She could spot a lie a mile off.

Sitting her down after introducing her to Ray. "First Gill I'm fine now but while I was in Chicago I suffered a mild heart attack".

Gill gasped, "OH MY GOD sergeant. How I mean. I knew you should have taken time off sooner. I should have insisted on it. This is my entire fault. God I'm so sorry. How are you known"?

Fraser cut off her babbling by taking her hands, "I'm fine now Gill. I'm off work for another few weeks but I'm fine. I just came in for the notes for the trial. I'm allowed to attend it. Well I have to anyway"?

Still in shock, "I really am sorry Ben". Gill got up and kissed him on the cheek and went to get the notes. As the trial was less then a week away Fraser wanted to refresh all the facts not that he could forget them.

While Gill was gone Ray asked about her, "Sheesh Benny they all like that up here. Knocks outs and huggers is she single"?

Shaking his head, "Ray, Ray, Ray Gill is a happily married woman and expecting their first child. As for knock outs as you say I'm not sure I've only eyes for my Ray"?

Laughing, "And Ray my Ray thought the same as you when he came up here. Ray thought that their was some hugging competition going on"?

They laughed and Gill came back with the notes and with strict instruction for Fraser to rest. Both left to see rest of village.

Walking down the main street heading towards the cabin a voice took their attention.

"Sergeant your back". Turning their heads Fraser saw Anna standing in her shop doorway.

Going over to her Fraser greeted her warmly. "Hello Anna how are you today. Anna I'd like you to meet my former partner and friend Ray Veccico".

Ray smiled at her and shook her hand only to be pulled into another hug, "It's nice to meet you Anna". Ray managed to say through the hug.

With kind eyes she asked, "Would you boys like some tea or coffee. Linda is here on her lunch break I'm sure she'd like to know your back. So you can say when your going back teaching the kids missed you"?

Shifting on his feet, "Well I do need to speak with Linda. I'm not allowed to work for a few weeks".

Concerned and now looking worried, "What's happen my dear? I knew you looked a bit off. Come in tell us what happened".

Linda greeted them warmly and Ray was pulled into yet another hug. Ray's hug lasted much longer then Fraser's. Linda was blushing, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ray". She said never taking her eyes from his face.

After a few moments Fraser sat them down. Anna patted Fraser's hand, "Ok Ben now tells us what's has happened my dear"?

Smiling trying to hide his emotions, "Just know I'm fine now. But while I was in Chicago I suffered a mild heart attack. So I'm sorry Linda I won't be able to work for a few weeks please tell the children I'm sorry".

Both Anna and Linda gasp in horror tears sprung to their eyes.

Anna wiped her eyes, "Oh my god Ben. I knew you were under so much stress we should have helped you more. I'm sorry Ben". Linda echoed those words.

Patting her hand back, "It's not your fault. It's my own. I should have seen someone sooner myself but I'm fine now and I will see someone".

Ray piped in, "Don't worry ladies I'll be here for awhile. Kowalski and I will make sure that Benny is ok".

Both Anna and Linda chuckled at the pet name Ray used. "We know you will my dear".

Just as they were heading out he door Linda called Ray back. "Ray are you am going be here for awhile".

Smiling widely, "Yes I am. I'm here for at least a month longer if Benny needs me why"?

Biting her lower lip, "I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me one night".

Wondering why someone as beautiful as Linda was asking him out Ray was taken a back. "What would your husband say"?

Smiling gazing into his green eyes, "Oh I'm not married. People call Mrs Meade but I'm really Miss Meade don't know why they do that though. So would you like to"?

His eyes brighter then ever, "I'd love to it's a date". Ray kissed her on the cheek softly. Fraser and Ray left for the cabin.

All of them sat around the table having super. Benton was happy in his bouncy chair with Diefenbaker sitting by his side protectively.

Ray Kowalski was laughing at Ray Veccico telling him about Linda asking him out. "Gezz Veccico you move fast. So you like Linda do you"?

Flushing, "Ya I do and I'm looking forward to it".

Fraser spoke using a teasing tone, "Linda did seem quite taken with you. I never saw her look at anyone like that she couldn't take her eyes off you. Linda is a wonderful person I know you will like her".

Sighing contently, "Ya I think I will. Messing Ray Veccico went on to say, "You never know. It works out you might have to Rays living up here in freezerland"?

All laughed at that. Ray Kowalski spoke, "I gave Billy and James their money. Boy was it hard to get them to take it. I mean look at this place they did a dam fine job. They even added the room we were thinking of. I'm mean Gezz how the hell did they do that. They are great kids Ben"?

Looking at his lover, "That they are Ray. I agree they did a fantastic job. I think we should keep James on until he goes back to collage. We could use the help till I'm fully back to work"?

Kissing Fraser on the cheek, "That's a fine idea Ben".

Putting the ware in the sink, "Ok Ben, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker we have an early start. If we are to prepare for the trial so I want you all to rest so bed putter patter".

Ray Veccico and Fraser looked at each other and shook their heads. But with that started to prepare for bed.

Lying in bed in the warmth of each other in a loving hold. Ray turned and kissed his Ben.

"Ben you going to be ok. You know seeing him them again going through all the details. Remember not to push yourself ok. You need a break you take you hear me"?

Rubbing his hand up and down Ray's arm, "I'll be fine Ray. I'll have you there for support. So don't worry and I promise to rest when I need to"?

Relaxing into one another with one last kiss the drifted off to sleep. While Ray Veccico slept deeply with Benton and Diefenbaker at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the day of the trial and Fraser was a bag of nerves. Of course he tried not to let them know just how nerves he was. But his Ray, Ray Kowalski could see right through it all beyond the Mountie mask which wasn't easy unless you knew him.

As Fraser was getting dressed and refreshing his memory of the notes for the trial in the bedroom. Meanwhile Ray Kowalski paced the life out of the sitting room leaving space for his Ben to get ready in peace.

Ray Veccico sat on the couch holding Benton. Watching the other Ray pace. After the hundredth turn of the floor Ray Veccico spoke to him.

"Kowalski would you sit down your making me nervous. How do you think Benny will do seeing these guys again today"?

Still pacing Ray talked at the same time, "These guys are sick. That Coyne creep actually laughed during his interview. He god dam laughed. He killed his little girl and laughed. Oh and get this he actually called Ben to his face"?

Ray Kowalski pointed to Benton, "Cover his ears first will Ya ". So Ray Veccico did not knowing why.

Ray Kowalski nodded his thanks, "Thank you. He actually said to Ben, _Benton Fucking Fraser god dam super Mountie Ya right. _I mean I wanted to punch so badly".

Ray Veccico uncovered Benton's ears, "So how did Benny react to that"?

Smiling, "He didn't. Just kept talking read him his rights and walked out. I tell you Veccico there is no way I would have been able to do that. I would have kick him in the head. Weather he was in plaster cast already or not".

Back to his pacing, "And the other guy Tom Cassidy he was the same. I mean he was an Ex Mountie and he winningly put people lives at risk and that risk caused one to die. How messed up is that"?

Watching Kowalski, "Look Kowalski. Look we just have to be here for Benny. And I'll be here if you need to talk. Don't think for a second I'm letting you go through this alone"?

Just as Kowalski was thanking him Fraser came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to leave for court. Fraser was looking ok. That was because his Mountie mask was on. But the Ray's knew different.

Fraser didn't say a word and just walked over and picked Benton up out of Ray Veccico's arms. Fraser walked still not saying a word to the other side of the cabin.

Both Ray's looked at each other then to Fraser. But then they heard Fraser talk to Benton.

Cradling Benton in his arm Fraser spoke softly, "Now Benton your daddies have to go out for a little while ok. Your uncle Ray is going to be looking after you. So be on your best behaviour. I love you Benton". Fraser kissed Benton on the cheek and went back across the room and put Benton back into Ray Veccico's arms.

Straitening up, "Are you sure you'll be ok with Benton. I'm not sure how long this will take or if it will go on for days or be finished today"?

Looking up at Fraser, "I'll be fine Benny don't worry. Just go and put them away for this little one ok. And be careful you two".

Rubbing Benton's head one more time, "I'll put them away for you Benton I promise. Thank you Ray". Fraser's voice was strained as he said that.

With that Ray Veccico and Benton watched as Fraser and Ray Kowalski leave for court. "Don't worry your daddy will do it for you. He always gets his man. Ray said hoping it would turn with the right result.

On entering the court house Ray saw Fraser's whole demeanour change. Only if you knew him well you could see it. This set alarm bells off in his head and his blood run cold. Ray knew with out a shadow of a doubt that his Ben was holding everything in. and if he didn't watch it the dam in Ben would probably burst and not in a good way.

Ray managed to get the seat right behind Fraser. Just before the judge came out Ray leaned forward.

Whispering into Fraser's ear, "You ok Ben. Just know I'm right behind you if you need me. I love you Ben"?

Fraser manages a tiny smile, "I love you to Ray".

As the trial went on and the evidence was read out in every horrific detail. Ray could feel the anger and hate radiate throughout his body.

Ray listened to the two men say what their involvement in what went down. They showed no emotion. No remorse for what they did. It was like a big joke to them. At times they were laughing as if this was waste of time.

It took every bit strength that Ray had not to jump up and just plain kick them in head for what they did. Ray hated them for what they did to his Ben. They had crushed his sprit and that had hurt him very deeply.

Ray never saw Fraser move so much. The nervous energy ran right through him like a river. Ray just prayed that the jury wouldn't take to long to deliberate on this.

As the jury went to decide the fate of these two men. The court was let out waiting on the result. Ray found Fraser in the Bathrooms splashing water on his face.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, "You ok Ben"?

Looking tired and pale, "I don't know Ray. I just want the right result here. Then I'll know if I'm ok. Thank you for been here with me"?

Since they were alone in the bathrooms Ray managed to kiss Fraser on the cheek. "No problem Ben. Would you like some tea and something to eat while we wait"?

It took less then an hour for the jury to come back with a verdict. Neither Fraser nor Ray could tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Because quick and go either way.

The courtroom was silent as the two were led away to jail. Both go maximum sentences and would never see the light of day again.

Slipping out the back to avoid the press that were following this case. Fraser and Ray made their way back to the cabin. They had great news for Benton.

Ray Veccico had been following the case on TV and was filled with pure anger and hate for the two men. If you could call them men more like animals. Ray couldn't believe how they acted on the stand almost laughing. The camera kept sweeping to Fraser. The good thing was they kept referring to him as a hero. But Ray felt so much pain watching Fraser grow more and paler as the trial went on. But when the verdict came through the look of relief was a fantastic thing to see.

Looking down at Benton In his lap, "See I told you your daddy would get his man".

Ray Veccico stood right away when Fraser and Kowalski came through the door. Handing Benton to Kowalski.

Ray Veccico pulled Fraser into his arms, "I knew you could do it Benny. I'm so proud of you".

Tears of relief flowed from Fraser, "Thank you Ray".

Fraser took Benton into his arms and kissed his cheek, "I told you I'd do it for you. You are safe now, you tired"?

Fraser headed down the hall and put Benton to bed. And delighted in the fact that Benton was safe for sure now.

Fraser lay in bed in his Ray's arms and let all of his bottled up emotions flow from him. Ray stayed silent letting him let it all go. Rubbing Ben's arms in loving patterns. When it seamed that Fraser had fallen asleep Ray placed a kiss to his forehead. Looking at his sleeping lover, "I love you Ben. I'm so, so proud of you. I knew you could do it. Now we can concentrate on getting married and you know I just can't wait Ben love". Ray let himself fall asleep in the comfort of his lover.

Ray Veccico had gotten up to use the bathroom and paused at their door looking at the sleeping pair Ray knew his Benny would be fine. This Kowalski was a kind hearted and loving man perfect for his Benny. Ray closed the door and went back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's has been less then two weeks since the trial ended and both men had been put away for life. Fraser and Ray Kowalski were getting down to planning their wedding. They were not alone in doing so. No way. Not only did the kids at the school want to sing at their wedding they wanted to help with the decorations as well.

Fraser and Ray were very grateful for their help and were more then happy accept their offer of help to sing. They had wonderful voices. And they could help with some of the decorations as well.

Now that they had set a date for their wedding it was something fantastic to look forward. They set the date for July 7th. The number seven had been a lucky number for them both and when Fr Byrne had said that July 7th was available they took it like a shot.

Ray was so happy to see that his Ben was looking calmer and less strained now. It was like a huge weight was lifted off his chest and he could finally breath again. Which meant so could he and they could both start to enjoy what they had now properly and enjoy raising Benton? And possibly add a new brother or sister in the near future. One thing was for sure they did not want Benton growing up an only child.

Ray Kowalski picked up the phone and dialled the number excitedly. The call was answered on the third ring, "Hi mum".

Ray Kowalski's mum squealed with delight, "Oh Stanley my Stanley how are you my dear. How are Ben and Benton"?

Ray could see his mothers smiling face in his head. "We're great mum. Benton is starting to roll over now and smiling and laughing more. Ben is doing better he is more relaxed and happy. And I'm greatness. We've great news for you we set a date for the wedding. We set it for July 7th mum".

Talking even more excitedly, "Oh my Stanley that's wonderful and it's only a few months away. Now insist on doing the cooking my dear unless you have already have a caterer. And I'll contact Mrs Veccico I know she will want to help cook as well. And son you better keep your eye on Benton now he is rolling over accidents can happen".

Ray was smiling from ear to ear listening to his mum speak. He couldn't still believe hoe accepting his parents had been. Fraser had over heard that Ray's mum wanted to help with the cooking. So Fraser mouthed to Ray if that's what he's like that would be fine. Fraser had learned very early on since met the Veccico's and then Ray's mum you don't say no to an excited mother who wanted to help. This made Ray very happy and gave him the thumps up that he was going to tell her that would be great.

Ray was still listening to his mum talking very excitedly, "Mum, mum. Listen Ben and I would love it if you and Ma Veccico helped with the food. We will of course let you pick the food and we will pay you mum".

Ray could see her starting to plan it in her head already, "Oh Stanley that is great I'll call Mrs Veccico right away. And nonsense son you will not pay us. Listen I must go this phone call must be costing you a fortune. Please give Ben and Benton my love and a hug and kiss from yer father and me".

Ray felt a tear drop from his eye, "I will mum. The same from us. We love you take care bye mum".

Smiling into the phone listing to her very happy son, "Bye Stanley dear".

Ray joined Fraser and Benton on the play matt on the floor. While playing with Benton, "So gather your mother was happy at us accepting her very generous offer of help"?

Rubbing Diefenbaker's head, "Ya Ben she was very happy. I think we made her year. She sends hers and dads love. Oh get this she's phoning Ma Veccico to help as well".

Fraser looked at Ray, "Oh dear".

Ray laughed, "Ya oh dear is right. Don't worry Ben our mums won't let us down".

Ray saw a flash of pain cross Fraser's eyes. And Ray knew what was going through his head.

Still rubbing Diefenbaker's head, "Ben I was thinking. I'd love to visit your parent's grave. You know thank them for bringing you into the world. Then thank them for bringing you into my life. I know this might sound silly but I want to invite them to the wedding. Just because they are past doesn't mean we can't invite them to their sons wedding. I'm sure they'd be there anyway in sprit but I still want to ask them in person you know. Dose that sound silly Ben"?

They locked eyes such joy spread through Fraser's eyes at Ray's words. Smiling brightly, "You-you mean that Ray. You really want to do that. And I don't think it's silly I think it's a wonderful idea. What did I ever do to be so lucky to have you in my life Ray"?

Ray leaned in and kissed Ben sweetly, "I think I'm the lucky one Ben".

Meanwhile in Chicago Mrs Kowalski and Mrs Veccico sat at the Veccico kitchen table to start on the plans for their sons wedding.

Mrs Kowalski sipped her tea, "This is very tea Rosa. Have you heard from our boys as well"?

Mrs Veccico chuckled, "Oh yes my Raymond has been seeing a young lady up there. Her name is Linda Meade. He is quite taken with her. Three dates in two weeks".

Mrs Kowalski laughed, "We might be planning two weddings then".

This made them laugh harder. It was funny how well they both got on. Both mothers loved their sons very much. Mrs Veccico always thought of Fraser as her son and always will.

Pulling out all the cook books and note pads they got down to picking out recipes and trying to pick food people would like to eat.

Both Mrs Kowalski and Mrs Veccico agreed that there was noting worse then going to a wedding and not liking the food. So they went with a buffet with lots of choices. So people could eat what they wanted and how much they wanted.

Back in Canada Ray Veccico had just come back from yet another date with Linda they had grown very close in such a short pace of time. Coming through the door wearing a huge smile on his face.

This highly amused Ray Kowalski, "So Veccico I take it your date with Linda went well"?

Sitting on the couch, "You could say that Kowalski".

Ray Kowalski knew that Veccico was leaving at the end of the week and it must hurt him to leave Linda. They seamed to hit it off really well.

Handing Veccico his cup of coffee, "So Veccico what you going to do when you go home. Your going to miss Linda aren't Ya. I could tell that you clicked"?

Drinking his coffee, "Actually Kowalski Linda is coming with me for a two week holiday. The school is closing for some holiday or something so that's good. I don't really want to leaver her you know. I feel as if we knew each other years and as you said we clicked and it just feels like she's my soul mate you know".

Watching Veccico's face, "Ya I know what you mean. It was the same for me with Ben. I should never have gone back to Chicago after our adventure for the hand of Franklin. I missed out on so much. I could have stopped or helped with Lucy but I was so afraid to admit my feeling just in case but I should have known better. So think hard Veccico if this is right and your right and she is your soul mate don't miss out because it could be the biggest mistake of your life Linda suites you so think hard. Because happy is good".

Looking at Kowalski, "I will don't worry I don't intend to miss out. Not if this is right".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was only a day to go before Ray Veccico was to go back to Chicago. There was a heavy snow storm coming so his flight was moved forward a day. Ray Veccico was very sad to leave but excited that Linda was coming down for a two week holiday. Before he went home Ray Veccico really wanted to see Fraser teach one of his classes. So Fraser being Fraser arranged to go back teaching early. Fraser had felt well enough to do so. So arranged to teach his sign language class.

Sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee with Ray Kowalski, "So Benny what are you going to be teaching today. I can tell you I'm really looking forward to seeing you teach"?

Preparing Benton for them to go out, "Ray I'm just going to go over what they know and maybe do a song in sign language as well. They are a head in their French so we can leave that for this lesson".

They all finished off their breakfasts and put on their coats. Ray Kowalski got his note pads and pencils as he was taking class and loving every minute of it.

They were greeted at the classroom door by Linda, "Oh Sergeant Ben welcome back the kids are really looking forward to seeing you. They were so worried about you and made you get well cards come in, come in".

Then Linda's locked with Ray Veccico's and sparks flew. This made Ray Kowalski laugh. Ray Kowalski patted Ray Veccico on the back, "Veccico remember there are kids around save the sappiness for Chicago".

Ray Veccico blushed and headed in the door. Ray Kowalski followed carrying Benton. Fraser was already talking to the class and thanking them for their cards waiting for the others to join him.

Just as they stood at the top of the class and Ray Kowalski made his way to his seat he crashed his toe into the leg of the table. He let out a scream of, "Damit".

The whole class including Fraser said, "Language Ray".

Ray Kowalski looked up and turned a dark red, "Sorry", then he set down feeling really embarrassed.

But Ray Veccico cracked up laughing. He knew he was going to like this class. He also noticed that the class contained parents and other teachers and was really impressed by Fraser.

After the giggling from the kids stopped Fraser introduced Ray Veccico. The kids thought it was very cool that both partners were called Ray.

One little boy put his hand up and Fraser saw this, "Yes Innusiq".

Standing up, "Sergeant Ben can I ask Ray a question please"?

Looking at Ray Veccico to see if it was ok, "That would be fine Innusiq".

Still standing, "Sir were you Sergeant Ben's first boyfriend"?

Ray Veccico coughed and looked to Fraser for help and Ray Kowalski doing his best to control his laughter. "Am no son. Just work partners and best friends".

Innusiq smiled, "That's good sir we do like that Ray very much as well. We can't wait for their wedding. Did you know that we are singing at it? Are you coming as well sir"?

Ray Veccico nodded, "That's good because Ray dose love Fraser and is a good man. And yes I am coming back for the wedding. I'm very sad to be going home".

Innusiq put his hands on his hips, "Sir then why are you going home. Why not work for Sergeant Ben or do something else"?

Ray Veccico was lost for words. Ray Veccico thought out of the mouths of babes. Seeing that Ray Veccico was lost for words Fraser got on with the class. Ray Veccico was amazed to see how at ease Fraser was teaching and well the kids and adults responded to his teaching. The longer he was in the class watching Fraser, Ray Kowalski, Linda and the kids the more he didn't want to go home. And now starting thinking about Innusiq said, _'Why go home then. Why not work for Sergeant Ben or do something else'._

Ray Veccico thought maybe I could move here and do something else. Maybe open a private investigator business or something.

Ray Veccico's options were still open as he had not yet signed the final papers to go back to work. So it was possible. All he'd have to do was to get a work visa a place to live a place to open his business and prove he would not be living off the government.

With the class over they headed back to the cabin so they could have some dinner. Ray Veccico felt as if he was missing something that was going on he knew once they got back to the cabin he would find out. He knew they were going to ask him something which made him nervous because he didn't know what it was going to be.

After a lovely dinner they settled in the sitting room. And Ray Veccico steeled himself for whatever it was they were going to say.

Fraser cleared his throat and looked at Ray Veccico, "Ray, Ray and I first would like to thank you for your support of us. It truly means the world to us to both of us for what you did for us in Chicago. For looking after Benton you've no idea what that meant. Then to come up here and support us through all of this as well". Fraser paused.

Starting again, "Ray, Ray and I as you know were given custody of Benton. But we both know that it is very important for Benton to have god parents that will look out for him someone that would love and care for him. And bring him up with no prejudice and be open minded. And would treat him as if he was their own child and we know you would. So would you accept to being Benton's god father"?

Ray Veccico was shocked that they would have chosen him to be Benton's god father. After all he was a single man living in another country possibly only for now. But still it was a massive thing for him to be asked such an important question.

Eyes glistening, "You really want me to be Benton's god father"?

Ray Kowalski smiled looking from Benton to Ray Veccico, "Ya Veccico we do. Who better the kid loves you".

Looking down at Benton, "I'd be honoured. Thank you for trusting me with the most important thing in your lives".

Ray Veccico still spoke on, "Guy's would it be ok if I took Benton out for a walk. I'm going to meet Linda in the village to have one last look around before I leave"?

Fraser and Ray Kowalski didn't need to ask one another if it was ok. So Ray Kowalski answered, "Sure Veccico go for it enjoy".

Ray Veccico picked up Benton and got him all wrapped up and ready to go. Diefenbaker was hot on his heels wanting to go as well.

Meeting up with Linda in the village. She saw the sad look on his face. Rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand. "What's the matter Ray? Why the sad face"?

Leaning into her touch, "I don't know Linda. I guess I'm sad to be leaving this place. I love the life up here and the feel of the community you know. And well you live here and I know your coming down to Chicago with me for a two week holiday. But I really think we have something or am I just imagining it all. Just feels so right. Like everything had just clicked"?

Smiling her sweet smile, "No Ray you're not imagining it. I feel it as well. It's like everything you've been looking for you found in one person. And BAM it hit right between the eyes"?

Linda and Ray along with Benton and Diefenbaker had a lovely day. Saying goodbye to Anna, Gill, Tily and Constable Tully before going their separate ways to pack. There was a lot of snow headed their way so their flight was move up a day. Ray was gutted and really didn't want to leave and he thought he'd never say that about leaving the great white north. But he will be returning for the wedding and may not return to Chicago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ray Veccico and Linda were on the decent to landing at O'Hare airport in Chicago. Linda held Ray's, "Well Ray should I be nervous having heard all the stories of your family"?

Laughing lightly, "Na what's to be scared of. Meeting a big Italian family. They only torches the one's they love. They'll love you. You'll be fine".

After collecting their bags they headed towards the arrivals gate. Their was no mistaking the Veccico family. You knew them right away when you saw them.

They were immediately surrounded. Linda was hugged to with in an inch of her life. Listening to them talk excitedly made her smile.

Ma Veccico took her hand, "Welcome Linda dear. Don't worry we mean no harm" she said with a giggle. "Come now and we'll get you home to rest. I'm sure you must be tired after your long trips my dear"?

Ray was pushing the trolley which had their bags on, "Ya Ma we're very tired and sore. A kid kicked the back of my seat nearly all the way". Ma patted his back and they headed for the car.

After a good night's rest Linda and Ray sat at the breakfast table with Ma Veccico and Francesca with two of her kids. The rest were still asleep it was best to feed them in shifts.

Ma Veccico put fresh coffee on he table, "So caro what are your plans for the day"?

Drinking his coffee, "I thought we'd head into town. Show Linda the sites and maybe some dinner"?

Linda smiled, "I'd like that. I've never been to Chicago. Plus I'd love to see where you worked".

Nodding, "Sure no problem I'd love to show you".

After breakfast Ray and Linda headed into town. First hitting the shops. Ray really didn't see the appeal of shopping so much. Sure Ray loved a good Italian suite but all his were tailor made. But shopping like this god no. But Linda had a huge smile on her face all day and that made Ray feel great.

As they strolled hand in down the town centre out of no where a guy rushed past grabbing Linda's bag off her shoulder knocking her to the ground. Ray ask, "My god Linda are you alright". Linda nodded unable to speak. So Ray was off and running after him. Chasing him across the street and down an alley Ray had wished not for the first time that Fraser was with him. Because this guy would not get away from Fraser. But caught him by going down a short cut and knocking him down.

Lucky there was cops passing who Ray told them what happened and took him off to 19th to be sorted out.

Going back to Linda who was now been helped by others pulled him into a hug, "I'm fine Ray. Lets not let it spoil our day". Ray nodded and stayed quite. This made him want to leave Chicago for Canada even more.

Before going for dinner they headed for the 27th so Linda could see where Ray had worked. Standing outside, "So this is where you worked eh Ray. Are you coming back to work here"? The last part was said in almost a sad whisper.

Taking Linda's hand, "Before I met you my answer would have been yes straight out. But now I'm not sure. Like I said up in Canada I think we have something. I can't explain it. But I really think that we do. So I'd love to see were it goes you know"?

Linda's face lit up, "Ya I feel it as well. I really do as well and I would love to see were it goes as well".

Entering the bullpen they met Detectives Huey and Dewey, "Hey Ray who is this lovely lady"?

Gesturing with his hand, "Jack, Tom I'd like you to meet Linda. Linda this is Jack Huey and Tomas Dewey".

They chatted for a little bit telling the tail of what happen in town and of course they were concerned about but let it drop since they wanted to. Of course Ray was teased about how he could have gotten such a beautiful woman. But they wished them luck and reassured Linda that they were just teasing. But they were interrupted by Welsh calling from his office door.

Sitting in front of Welsh Linda felt like she was in the principal's office. But when Welsh smiled he had a really kind face that relaxed her.

Sitting behind his desk, "So Veccico your back. Everything go ok up there"?

Nodding, "Ya those pricks got life each. Sorry about my language Linda. But they should have gotten worse sir"?

Hands on his desk, "Ya Veccico I agree. If they were here they may have gotten the needle. So anyway Veccico how did you end up with such a beautiful young lady"?

Linda blushed and so did Ray, "I couldn't tell you sir. I just know that I'm lucky".

Welsh knew what was coming, "So you're not sure about coming back right. Look Veccico you do what you have to do. Sure you're a great detective but if you have found something special don't let go. You could always open your own P.I business"?

Ray laughed out loud, "Sir that's exactly what I was thinking of doing. Well one possibility. Look I'm sorry if I'm letting you down. But I really believe I have found everything I've ever wanted"?

Meanwhile back in Canada the preparations for the wedding where in full swing. The whole village was buzzing. The kids even though on holidays turned up to practice the music chosen by Fraser and Ray. It made the kids feel important to be included. It was going to be a big deal especially if the press found out. That a Mountie and a Detective were getting married.

Sitting at Anna's dinner table, "So boys what flavour cake would you like for your wedding cake"?

Fraser and Ray exchanged looks. But Ray had a huge grin on his face. Fraser knew right away Ray's preference. Shaking his head and smiling as well Fraser answered, "Anna I believe chocolate would be perfect".

Anna straight away started making notes. She wanted this right for her boys. Anna loved them like they were her own sons. And they treated her like a mum. Always looking out for her and looking after her.

The next day they found themselves at Tilly's dinner table with lots of pictures of flower arrangements. Tilly had done flowers for people weddings before and loved doing it. "So my dears which do you like. I don't know what colour you're going for so what do you think"?

There was so much to choose from. Their heads were spinning. Ray picked up some pictures, "Gosh Tilly I've no idea. I mean I've no clue about flowers. Do they have to match what we are wearing"?

Tilly smiled at them, "Sometimes people do go for that. What are you wearing"?

Scratching his head, "I don't know. Ben what are we wearing"?

Looking from the photos to Tilly to Ray, "Ray I don't know. What would you like me to wear? Would you like me to wear the Red Serge"?

Ray's whole face lit up then blushed, "Well Ben I fell in love with you with you in it. We had our first kiss with you in it. So Ya I'd love you to wear the Red Serge".

Thinking and tilting his head, "Ray I was wearing this blue uniform when we had our first kiss ".

Shaking his head, "Na Ben you wore the red serge on the Henry Allen. You did that so called Buddy breathing. I'd consider that to be our first kiss. Cos I tell you Ben buddy breathing dose not include tongue. It saved my life. Made me love you more".

Turning deep red because Tilly was sitting watching their exchange, "Understood Ray. Made me love you more also. And Ray I'd love if you wore your dark suite it looks really good on you brings out your eyes. If you don't mind"?

Smiling a shit eating smile, "Sure thing Ben".

After some time they finally told Tilly to surprise them. They were just too much to choose from. Tilly was more then happy with that. She said she would talk to the kids to see what colour the decorations where going to be. And talk to Francesca to see what the flower girls were wearing and James Ray's brother to see what the page boy was wearing. Tilly was going to make it good for them.

Back in Chicago Linda was having blast enjoy Ray's company more and more. She'd never want to leave him.

Ray Veccico was really enjoying being with her as well. But could not help feel how much he did not want to stay in Chicago anymore. It was too noisy and full of smog. And everywhere you looked you saw a city that was damaged. Sirens blasting every few seconds. Watching the news more murders rapes and robberies. Ray wanted to pack up now and just go. Not wait for the holiday to be over or the wedding just go.

Ray sat with his mother, "Ma can I talk to you about something important"?

Patting his hand, "Sure Caro is this about you wanting to Move to Canada to be with Linda"?

Ray was shocked and the look on his face said it all, "How'd you know"?.

Chuckling, "Caro a mother know these things. A mother see's love in her sons eyes. You go to Canada be with her. We will be fine. And they have airports in Canada don't they. Go follow your heart Caro".

Looking down, "Thanks Ma I love you. And I promise to visit you all the time. It won't easy leaving you all. But I have to do this Ma it feels right".

Smiling, "I know son I can see it to now I'll make coffee".

Ray made his mind up he was moving to Canada. He had talked to Linda about it and the thought trilled her. If they lived in the same place they'd have a better chance of making their relationship work.

So when Linda went out with the family. Ray headed for the Canadian Consulate to get his paperwork started. He filled everything out and produced all the documents that he needed. And Turnbull told him he'd contact him as soon as they were ready. Since he good credentials and could prove he would not be living off the government it should not be a problem since he was bringing money into not out of the country.

Ray was buzzing because Sergeant Shee had pushed his paperwork through and got all his visas sorted in no time at all. So Sergeant Shee faxed the info on the new resident of the Fort of hood hope to one Sergeant Benton Fraser RCMP.

Meanwhile back in Canada Fraser sat at his desk when the fax came in. Gill brought it straight to him, "Sergeant I think you'll want to see this"?

Taking the fax, "Thank you kindly Gill".

Looking at the fax Fraser's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Ray Veccico was moving here. He already bought a house and office space to open his P.I business. Fraser smiled knowing his friend finally going to be ok and couldn't wait to show this to his Ray.

Entering the cabin Fraser was welcomed by the smell of cooking and huge kiss and bear hug before he even got his coat off. Pulling back to look Rat in the face, "I love you to Ray".

Ray kissed Fraser again, "How was work anything exciting"?

Fraser grinned, "Guess who is moving here"?

Looking at Fraser, "Who"?

Still smiling, "Ray Veccico".

Hugging each other, "That's so funny Ben both your partners living here who'd of thought. I hope Linda and Veccico make it. They are good together".

Fraser kissed him sweetly, "That they are come on I'm starving". They move toward the bedroom for a different kind of meal. Dinner could wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fraser, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker stood at the graves of Fraser's Mum and Dad. Ray took Fraser's hand in his, "So Ben this is where they are resting in peace. Do you get to come up here often"?

Squeezing Ray's hand, "Yes this is where they are resting. I thought it a beautiful spot. It's where they met for the first time. I can't come up here often it's to hard".

Putting his arm around Fraser, "Ya I get that".

Ray then bent down and placed flowers on the grave, "Hi their Mr & Mrs Fraser. I'm Ray Kowalski the guy that's going to be marrying your wonderful son. Don't worry about him. I love him and I'll take care of him and your grandchild. We hope you can make it to the wedding"?

Fraser embraced Ray, "Thank you Ray. I love you". They stayed for a few more minutes before heading back. The families and other guests were arriving that afternoon. As the wedding was now only two days away.

Ray drove their SUV all the way home. Giving Fraser a much needed break. Ray was pleased to see that he had fallen asleep along with Benton. Ray was humming along to the music on the radio and was rewarded for his efforts by a lick on the face from behind from Diefenbaker. Ray reached back and rubbed his head, "Thanks buddy". And went back to driving his family home.

Ray Veccico was on hand with Linda to greet the guests when they arrived. They brought them to wear ever they were staying. Ma Veccico, Francesca and her kids along with Maria, Tony and their kids were staying with Ray in his new house. The Kowalski's were all staying with Fraser, Ray, Benton and Diefenbaker. The rest were staying in the guest houses in the village. All tired from their trip all just had something to eat and went to bed.

The next morning Ray Kowalski sat at the breakfast table with his mum. While Fraser took out Ray's dad, James and his kids out horse riding. Fraser had borrowed horses from neighbours so they could all go out together. This made the kids very happy and James and Mr Kowalski even more so they were like big kids in a candy store.

Mrs Kowalski set her son's coffee down, "There you go Stanley. How are you my dear"?

She made his coffee just how he likes it laced with chocolate, "This is great mum thanks. I'm fine mum excited and nervous. I can't wait for tomorrow to come".

She rubbed is head, "You were never good at waiting were Stanley". Ray laughed and drank his coffee, "No mum I wasn't".

It was busier in the Veccico house with kids running everywhere. The adults chattering it was like a mad house. Ma Veccico was the first to have her coat on. As Linda was picking her up to go to the hall where the reception was on to use the kitchen there to cook the food. On the way they were picking up Mrs Kowalski, Tilly and Anna as they were helping out.

On entering the hall they stood still at what they saw. The children had already decorated the hall it was beautiful. Paintings where done of Fraser and Ray. Some of Diefenbaker and some of Benton where hung around the room. There was also lovely coloured streamers hung around and wild flowers done by Tilly made the place look and feel loved. It was just so special that this was done for them by people who loved them and you could see that in the way it was done.

Ma Veccico turned to Linda, "Wow this place looks beautiful. They boys will love it. The kids must have worked really hard"?

Linda smiled looking at their work, "Oh yes. They worked non stop since I came back. They stayed after school weekends. They wanted it just right. They are crazy about Ben and Ray".

Ma Veccico eyes filled with tears of pride, "It shows".

The kitchen was a buzzing place when Ray Veccico popped in to see if they were ok. He was cornered by Mrs Kowalski, "Now young man you make sure my Stanley and Ben don't come near this place. And tell Damian to get his backside over here and set up those tables. See if you can't get that man away from those horses. Good luck my boy".

Ray Veccico kissed her cheek, "I'll do my best Mrs Kowalski. And I promise to keep those two away from here. Benny is staying with me tonight anyway. Can't have those seeing each other before their wedding now can we".

She patted his cheek, "You're a good boy. Now out of this kitchen we have lots of work to do".

It was late evening and Ray Kowalski and Fraser set having one last supper as two single men. "So Ben you nervous"? Ray asked with his mouth full.

Smiling at Ray talking with his mouth full again, "Not nervous no. I'm excited. I can't wait to say I do to you".

Grinning like a cheesier cat, "Ya me to Ben buddy me to".

Ray Veccico came a dragged Fraser off with his clothes. Giving him just enough time to kiss his Ray goodbye. Leaving Ray Kowalski in the hands of his family.

Next morning nerves where rampant in both houses. After having breakfast and showers they set to get dressed.

Sitting on his bed polishing is boots for the hundredth time Ray Veccico stopped him. "Benny you get those boots any more polished and you'll blind the guy. Relax you'll be fine. After all you're marrying someone you truly love right"?

Putting his boots down, "Sorry Ray. Your right I do truly love him. I just want to get there now".

Ray Veccico laughed and left him to finish getting dressed. And of course get dressed himself. Make sure he had the rings and his best man speech in his pocket.

Meanwhile in the Kowalski house Ray was dressed and spiking his hair for the hundredth time.

James came up behind him, "Bro you get those anymore spiky and you'll poke the guy's eyes out. Come on relax. You finally marrying someone who you truly love and who loves you for you".

Ray turned and smiled at his brother, "Ya I am. I just want to get there now".

The wedding was taking place at the back of their property. Which Tilly has lined with wild flowers and tall candles it looked so beautiful. Everyone was in their places waiting on the men of the hour.

Both Best men stood by the priest watching first Ray Kowalski been led by both his parents. Leading them was Benton been pushed by Sam who was the page boy? The music played softly and the kids sung beautifully.

Ray was handed over and now waited nervously for his Ben to come into view. Then there he was looking like prince charming with a smile on his face that could light up the universe on his face. Arm in arm with Ma Veccico. Ray could swear he could see a beautiful woman with red hair wearing mukluks and a man who looked like Bens dad following his Ben down the isle smiling broadly. Ray thought to himself they came after all for Ben.

Ma Veccico handed him over with a kiss on the cheek and whispered to Ray Kowalski, "Look after my boy".

Ray kissed her cheek, "Don't worry Ma I will".

Now stood facing each other in front of all their friends and family they thought their faces would break from smiling. Taking each others hand they held on for dear life.

The priest smiled at them and started, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony". the priest words flowed and everyone did their peace. Fraser saw that Maggie had made it at the last minute. She wasn't sure that she could as she was leading a major crime in Inuvik.

The priest turned to Ray, "Ok I believe you've written your own vows would you care to say them"?

Ray took Ben's left hand in his, "I have loved you from the moment I saw you. Love at first sight and it happened to me. You endangered my life in wildly bizarre ways but it made me love more. You brought the light and colour back into my life and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you and our son. I love you Ben". With that Ray placed the ring on Ben's finger.

It was Fraser's turn. Everyone was wiping their eyes after hearing what Ray said in his vows. They wondered what Fraser would say in his.

Taking a breath and taking Ray's left hand in his, "Ray I to have loved you from he moment I saw you. You hugged my that first day and stood in front of a bullet for me. You back me up even when you thought I was wrong or unhinged as you say. But it made me love more. You saved my life in more ways then you'll ever know. I love you Ray and can't wait to start my life with and our son and hopefully more someday". With that Fraser placed the ring on Ray's finger and kissed it afterwards.

The priest then turned to them and said, "You may now share your first kiss as a married couple".

Then introduced them as, "I now present to you Mr & Mr Kowalski Fraser".

Everyone stood and clapped at the two shared another kiss.

Fraser whispered to Ray, "Kowalski Fraser".

Ray grinned, "Surprise I changed it last week. Seams you had the same idea ha".

Fraser blushed and kissed him again as they walked hand in hand down the isle.

The photos took forever because the photographer made sure to get every shot possible with everyone. But Fraser and Ray didn't mind they knew it would be worth it in the end. But what they really wanted was something to eat they were starving.

The food went down a treat everything was eaten with much favour. Which was really unusual as usually at weddings there is a lot of food left over?

It was time for the best man speeches and Ray Veccico stood up and silenced the hall. "I've known Benny along time now. And I got to tell Ya I thought I'd never see this day. I thought my sister Frannie would get her claws into the poor guy". Everyone laughed.

"No really Benny is a good man to good to have anything bad to happen to him or have anyone hurt him. And he has brought colour and life into all our lives. Benny has showed us how to be good people and showed me why I became a cop in the first place. I had forgotten that till he showed up. So raise your glasses to my brother and now brother in law Benny and Ray".

Everyone raised their glasses, "To Benny and Ray".

It was James who stood next, "Well my brother has done it again got hitched. But this time bro you got a good one. Even if he endangers your life in wildly bizarre ways. You're wildly bizarre anyway so what's the difference". Everyone laughed at that.

"Really bro I'm proud of you. You have someone who loves you and a wonderful son. I hope you have more someday you'll be a wonderful dad as will Ben. So once again I ask you to raise your glasses to my brother and brother in law to Ray and Ben".

Everyone stood and raised their glasses, "To Ray and Ben".

The cutting of the cake was followed by more photos as the music played. It was coming up to their first dance as a married couple. The song they had picked was now their son. Westlife Us against the world. It was theirs.

The DJ announced, "Let's welcome to the floor Mr & Mr Kowalski Fraser for their first dance".

Fraser and Ray made it to the centre of the dance floor and the music started.

Us against the world Against the world

Us against the world

Against the world

You and I, we've been at it so long

I still got the strongest fire

You and I, we still

know how to talk

Know how to walk that wire

Sometimes I feel like The world is against me

The sound of your voice, baby That's what saves me

When we're together I feel so invincible

Cause it's us against the world

You and me against them all

If you listen to these words

Know that we are standing tall

I don't ever see the day that

I won't catch you when you fall

Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us against the world

Against the world

There'll be days We'll be on different sides but

That doesn't last too long

We find ways to get it on track

And know how to turn back on

Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together

Then you hold me close And you make it better

When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable

Cause it's us against the world

You and me against them all

If you listen to these words

Know that we are standing tall

I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall

Cause it's us against the world tonight We're not gonna break Cause we both still believe

We know what we've got

And we've got what we need alright

We're doing something right...

Cause it's us against the world

You and me against them all

If you listen to these words Know that we are standing tall

I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall

Cause it's us against the world tonight

Us against the world

You and me against them all

If you listen to these words

Know that we are standing tall

I don't ever see the day that

I won't catch you when you fall

Us against the world

Yeah it's Us against the world, baby

Us against the world Tonight

Us against the world Against the world

Us against the world

(Westlife Us againsit the world, back home album)

After the music finished and they stopped gliding around the dance floor which they did beautifully and everyone was clapping them. They shared a long loving kiss. They were now starting the rest of their lives together.

Both whispered at the same time, "I love you". And shared another sweet kiss.

**THE END FOR NOW **

**Note: Well I hope you enjoyed these stories. I many come back and visit their lives to see how they are doing. Please I'd love it if you'd read and review. I don't use beta all mistakes are mine sorry. Enjoy anyway. J**


End file.
